


Camp Wildwood

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: And maybe drama, Atypical - Freeform, Camp AU, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff, Nate is in here and Evan but just for plot dw, Slow Burn, brief enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: After signing up as a Camp Counsellor for the summer, Track Star Casey Gardner finds herself paired up with a girl named Izzie for two whole months.Whilst she's prepared for the responsibility of looking after 8 kids, Casey isn't prepared when Izzie causes all these new feelings to arise. How will she cope?orCamp Counsellor AU with Casey and Izzie pining after each other.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	1. Welcome To...

Casey could feel the nerves settle deep in her stomach. She had just passed the ‘ _Camp Wildwood’_ sign, carrying on down the uneven road and taking in the scenery around her. With the windows wound fully down, the breeze drifted across her face and dried the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She pressed her foot further down on the gas pedal, conscious of time ticking away and how late she already was.

When her mother had suggested to become a Camp Counsellor for the summer before college, Casey had scoffed. Thinking of nothing worse than spending her entire vacation in the woods with a bunch of bratty kids.

But then, the affair, and Casey couldn’t stand to be in the house anymore. She couldn’t stand to act like everything was normal, when it was far from. And despite the guilt in her chest at the thought of leaving her brother Sam for the summer, she needed an escape. Suddenly, the Camp didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

Casey could hear voices way before she pulled up into the car park, and she prayed the kids hadn’t already turned up. She took a deep breath before cutting the ignition and exiting the vehicle. Pulling the brochure from her pocket, she glanced over the map that had been studied already, something she wouldn’t have done without Sam’s help.

A woman who had way too much energy for 9am in the morning, walked up as Casey strolled under the Camp’s sign.

“Hi there, can I help you?”

“Um, I’m one of the camp counsellor’s. Sorry I’m a bit late, family drama, you know how it is.” Casey’s attempt at a joke was futile and met with silence, so she cleared her throat and carried on. “I think I’m with the Falcon group, that’s what my brochure said?”

Casey provided her name, and the woman pointed her towards a set of bunks a little off in the distance. She was still smiling and Casey wondered if her cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Your roommate has already arrived; you’ll meet her when you head over.” The woman pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Thanking her, Casey brushed past and hastily made her way to the bunks. She saw a green flag with a Falcon silhouette printed on, hoisted up a flagpole, and assumed she had made her way to the right building. The door was cracked open, and Casey could hear movement inside. She shook her head before pushing it open, finding a flustered girl stuffing a pillow into its case. She paused as Casey came into sight.

“Hi.” Casey’s hand was still pressed against the door, so she stepped further in and nudged a nearby brick against it to hold it open. “I’m-

“You’re late.” The girl interrupted, throwing the pillow towards Casey, whose reflexes caught it before it smacked into her face. As a result, Casey took a step back to steady herself. “Finish that please, and then you can help with the rest of these beds. The kids are supposed to be here in half an hour.”

Turning her back, the girl reached up to grab a duvet from the pile on one of the top bunks, laying it out on a lower bed. She tucked in the sides with ease, and despite the simplicity of the task, it was clear the girl was well practised.

“I’m sorry, got caught up at home. I’m Casey.” She held out her hand but the girl just stared, and soon Casey let her arm drop awkwardly back by her side. _Is everyone in this camp a starer?_

“Well Casey.” Her name was spoken with distaste. “Our room is round the other side, you have to walk round, the nearest bathroom is across the path, and here is obviously where our kids will be staying.” She didn’t stop organising even as she spoke.

“Woah, our kids. At least take me on a date first.” Casey smirked, placing herself down on the nearest bed.

The girl paused, throwing an irritated look in Casey’s direction and then another pillow.

“Are you just going to sit around, or are you actually going to help?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay sorry, jeez.” Casey stood up, rolling her eyes as the girl turned her back.

They worked in silence, making sure each sheet, cover and blanket was folded, tucked or stuffed properly before the bunk would be filled with little people running around. Casey couldn’t have imagined a worse introduction, and worried the entirety of her summer would be spent in awkward silences. A few minutes later, she attempted to ease the tension between them.

“I’m not normally late you know.” She started, but with no physical or verbal response from the girl Casey continued, albeit with hesitation. “My…My brother’s autistic so he hates change with his routine, and he had a whole meltdown this morning before I left. I spent like an hour calming him down, so…”

The girl was quiet for a moment before she turned, keeping her eyes on the ground. “Shit, I’m sorry.” She reluctantly met Casey’s gaze. “I shouldn’t have been a dick to you, I just thought…I have three younger siblings so I get the meltdown thing.” She grimaced, as if thinking she hadn’t chosen the right words, but her expression eased when Casey smiled.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. And wow, that’s a lot of kids.”

The girl chuckled. “Yeah well, my mom’s a moron.”

“Hey mine too.”

The two of them shared a laugh, and the girl stepped closer to Casey, hand outstretched. “Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. It’s nice to meet you Casey.”

Just as their palms connected, a bell rang outside. The girl jumped back, a nervous look now spread across her face. “The kids are here; we should head out.”

Casey nodded, following the girl in suit as she picked up a clipboard from the top of a wooden ottoman. Peeking at the sheets of clamped paper, Casey saw a list of names under the headline ‘ _Falcon Group_ ’, and she felt the anxiety set in at the thought of looking after these kids for two whole months.

The girl made her way towards the door, almost walking out the bunk before Casey’s voice halted her in her tracks.

“Hey wait, you haven’t told me your name yet.” She caught up with the girl and waited as she turned around to face Casey.

“I’m Izzie.”


	2. Labels are for clothes not people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day is over and done with.

“Hi guys!” Izzie’s smile was bright, perfect teeth showing and Casey couldn’t help but feel dazzled by them. “My name is Izzie, and this right here is Casey.”

She found herself fixated, only snapping out of her reverie when Izzie cleared her throat, making her jump. The welcome talk had finished 10 minutes prior, and each group had been whisked off into the hands of their camp counsellors.

“Yes, welcome to Camp Wildwood!” Casey attempted to mimic Izzie’s enthusiasm, and internally cringed at her own words. “Are you guys excited?”

She was met with a sea of eight 9-year-old kids blinking back at her, wordless. Casey turned to Izzie with a worried expression on her face, but to her relief Izzie took over with ease.

“Now, we’re going to show you your bunk, but later on there’ll be some welcome activities including a campfire tonight!”

The group immediately perked up, a few high-pitched squeals emerging.

“Awesome. Let’s get started, come on team Falcon!”

Izzie beckoned them to follow as she started walking, and even Casey found herself stumbling to catch up. They were heading back up to the bunks, each kid with a bag in tow, ready to dump it in their room and get started. The two fell into step with each other, every so often looking back and taking a head count. So many questions were fired their way, neither had a chance to converse with each other until they reached their rooms, watching the kids run inside and claim a bed for their own. Both stood on the small balcony outside, Casey turned to Izzie.

“You’re so much better with them already.” Casey leaned against the wooden barrier, staring out into the woods surrounding them. Already the air was filled with noise, and she found herself missing the silence of the running track back home.

“Well, when you have three very young siblings, you get used to kids. They’re easy, all you’ve gotta do is make sure they don’t get bored.” Izzie shrugged, fiddling with the whistle that was hanging around her neck, she could sense the insecurity coming from Casey. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. It’s only been like five minutes.” She nudged her shoulder, revelling in the smile that spread across Casey’s face.

After the kids had unpacked, they were getting restless, so Casey and Izzie rallied them back up and headed over to the first activity. They were to meet up with another group on the tennis courts, and the kids were already bounding around with energy. Casey didn’t understand the excitement about tennis, she had taken one lesson years ago, forced into it by her mother. It quickly became clear she did not have an aptitude for the sport, and Casey refused to go back again.

A supervisor was on the courts before they arrived, along with the ‘ _Vulture’_ group, Casey remembered their colours from the welcome brochure. A small group with campers about the same age as hers and Izzie’s was hovering around a tall guy with black hair, attention half on him half on the racquets lying a few metres away.

Casey could feel the hard surface underneath her trainers, it reminded her of the school track back home and the muscle memory gave her the urge to run. Suppressing it, she walked beside Izzie as they made their way over to the others.

“You guys must be the Falcon group! Welcome to your first activity. I’ll go through the register and then your counsellors will take over, sound good?” She was met with a chorus of high pitched replies, and Casey wondered if she’d ever get used to that sound.

Casey watched as the tall guy walked over to them, brushing his hair back as he approached, noting his immediate interest in her partner. “Hi, I’m Nate.”

“I’m Izzie, this is Casey.” She pointed over to the girl who had edged close beside her, plastering on a grin.

Nate barely glanced at Casey, nodding at her before turning his attention back to Izzie. Casey furrowed her eyebrows, her arms lifting to cross over her chest as she shifted her weight to the other foot. He rubbed her the wrong way, and Casey was instantly cautious of him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m glad we got partnered up.” His gaze was still set on Izzie, but before she could talk Casey decided to interrupt, noticing the supervisor had finished with the register.

“Me too, shall we get started?” She nudged Izzie, who turned towards her and nodded, her smile more genuine when she looked at Casey.

Casey turned her focus towards the kids, following on from the debrief the supervisor had already provided them with. They watched her with beady eyes, eager to get started. As she finished, a voice piped up behind her and Casey resisted rolling her eyes.

“So Izzie, where are you from?”

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Casey collapsed onto her bed, groaning as her body hit the soft mattress and kicking off her dirtied shoes before they touched the sheets. Izzie simply sat down, in a much less dramatic fashion, shaking her head at Casey’s antics.

“How am I going to do this for eight weeks.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow, but at the sound of Izzie’s laugh she turned her body to face the other girl. “I stink of smoke.”

“You’re such a drama queen, it’s been one day. You’ll get used to it.” Izzie leaned forward, her elbows resting on the top of her thighs. “At least our kids aren’t annoying.”

Casey let out a small noise of agreement, watching as Izzie grabbed her toothbrush and pyjamas, telling Casey she’d be back in a few and exiting out the bunk. Casey took that opportunity to get changed herself, stripping the grimy shirt off her body and throwing it over the top of her duffel bag.

She was lying on top of the covers when Izzie came back in, rolling her eyes at a text from her mother.

“I’m surprised there’s even signal out here.” Izzie commented, folding her clothes away and kicking her shoes under the bed frame.

“My Mom would freak if there wasn’t, she’s constantly texting me. It’s super annoying.” Casey locked her phone and placed it beside her.

“I don’t think mine’s even noticed I’m gone.” Izzie tried to play it off the sad undertones with a quiet laugh, scratching the back of her neck.

Sensing her lack of comfort, Casey changed the topic. Sitting up and crossing her legs, Izzie did the same. “So, how about that Nate guy, he seemed a bit keen.” Casey’s tone could’ve been nicer, instead it had a bitter edge that Izzie couldn’t help but hear.

“Wow, jealous already Newton?” She leaned forward further, winking at Casey, thankful for the different subject as she eased back into her confident nature.

“I’m not...I’m not jealous thank you.” Casey scoffed, face contorting into confusion. “And Newton?”

“Yeah. You told me you go to Newton High School in Connecticut, and therefore I have decided your name from now on shall be Newton.” Izzie shrugged. “It suits you.”

She was surprised Izzie even remembered such an intricate detail. “You’re such a dork.” Casey paused, noting Izzie’s rapid diversion. “So, not interested?”

It was an innocent question, but it led onto a much more serious conversation. Izzie cleared her throat as her nerves got the better of her.

“Nate isn’t really my type.” Izzie bit her lip. “At all, actually.” She dropped her gaze towards her thumbs, twiddling in the silence.

“Oh.” Casey’s eyes widened in realisation. “Oh!”

“Is that, okay?” Izzie was quiet, and Casey felt a sudden need to ease her mind.

“Yeah dude, of course.” She scoffed. “I mean; I’d hardly be one to judge.” It was subtle, but Izzie could read between the lines.

“You’re…” She trailed off, allowing Casey to fill in the gaps.

“Bi, I think, I’m pretty sure.” Casey let out an emotionless laugh, feeling exactly how Izzie felt seconds prior.

It was nerve-wracking, admitting it to someone else when you had just barely figured it out yourself. But it was odd, Casey didn’t feel half as worried telling Izzie as she had her parents. Maybe it was different telling a stranger, however, despite the little time they’d spend together, Izzie didn’t feel like a stranger anymore.

Izzie fell back on her bed, bending her knees so they faced the ceiling. “Well, labels suck, you are who you are.”

“Yeah. I am who I am.” Casey was quiet, almost muttering under her breath, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

Izzie broke the momentary silence, a slight blush on her cheeks. “You’re really easy to talk to you know.”

Casey found her face turning the same shade as she replied, blaming it entirely on the night’s heat she wasn’t used to just yet. “You too.”

“They did a good job pairing us together Newton, maybe it was fate.”

Finally looking over at Casey, Izzie saw her humoured expression.

“Fate, already?” Casey released a long whistle. “Gays really do move fast.” Izzie had never sat up so fast in her life. “Do you wanna call the U-Haul, or should I?”

She reached behind her and threw a pillow in Casey’s direction, causing them both to erupt into laughter as it smacked Casey directly in the face. She chucked it back towards Izzie, who caught it and placed it back under her head. It had bent slightly out of shape, so Izzie smoothed it over before laying back down.

“What is it with you and throwing pillows at me?” Izzie shrugged in response, small giggles still escaping past her lips. “But seriously, I’m glad you shared that with me.”

“Yeah?” Izzie questioned, feeling more settled as Casey nodded her head. “You too Newton.”

As a message appeared on the lock screen of Casey’s phone, she took notice of the time. “We should probably go to sleep, it’s almost midnight.”

Izzie shook her head, but realising Casey couldn’t see it she spoke up. “We should.” Leaning over to switch off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness. “See you in the morning.”

“Night Iz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might start doing bigger time jumps between chapters, also I know my writing isn't as good as...another fic...but please stick with me anyway ahaha. 
> 
> Also Evan and Nate are out the picture because, cazzie endgame. nuff said.
> 
> And I know I updated quickly, the third chapter probably won’t be as quick. Oops


	3. Just Keep Swimming

Izzie could feel the yawn rising up within her as they watched the kids get kitted up. It was her third one in less than two minutes, and Casey couldn’t help but notice her weariness. She helped Alice adjust her riding helmet before turning back to Izzie as the girl scarpered away.

“Someone’s tired.”

Izzie shot her a glare, both making their way over to the ménage where the kids were being instructed on horse management. She leaned against the fence, her right foot lifting to rest on the lowest wooden panel.

“Well I wouldn’t be if _someone_ didn’t spend half the night gigging to herself.”

“Hey, I don’t giggle.”

Izzie raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Izzie was almost drifting to sleep, heavy eyelids and deep breaths, when she heard a snicker from the other side of the room. She didn’t bother moving, instead letting her voice carry. “Newton, what are you doing?”_

_“Right, don’t you find it funny that when you say goodnight to each other, you both just lie there in silence until one person falls asleep. Like, it’s weird.”_

_Izzie couldn’t believe her ears. “You’re joking right?”_

_“Come on Iz, it’s weird isn’t it?”_

_“You’re weird. Go to sleep.”_

* * *

Casey just shrugged, a smirk tugging at her mouth. “I still find it weird.”

They fell into silence after that, walking into the paddock to help the kids onto the horses. Casey knew that Izzie had spent many a summer at her Uncle’s ranch in Florida, equating to her natural ease around the animals. It made her zone out, watching Izzie stroke the nose of a palomino pony, so much so that Casey almost lost her balance as the horse she was holding onto began using her as a scratching post. She focused back in, looking up at Duncan who was clutching onto the front of the saddle.

“Here, grab the reins.” Casey gathered them up for him and passed them over. “Hold them like this, thumbs on top and pinkie finger underneath, okay?” She adjusted his hands, and watched him relax just a little. “Make sure they’re not too loose, and if you want to stop pull them towards you, lightly. Sue is going to tell you exactly what to do, so just listen to her and you’ll have fun.”

Duncan nodded and when she was sure he had settled; Casey took a step back into the middle. Izzie joined her soon after, hands stuffed into her pockets. The lesson commenced, and Izzie’s arm brushed against Casey’s as she moved closer. A simple touch, but it made goose bumps appear on her skin despite the midday warmth. Her stomach dropped and she didn’t know why, but just as Casey went to extent their proximity, Izzie leaned up to whisper.

“So it’s our first free night tomorrow.” Her eyes were still focused on the horses walking around. “Got any plans with that car of yours?”

When Casey had mentioned the battered pick-up truck parked at the other end of camp, Izzie’s eyes had lit up.

“I might have something in mind.” It was conspicuous, and Izzie was too impatient to play guessing games, luckily Casey was too. “There’s a services off Chester Highway, the 7/11 serves Cotton Candy Slurpee’s.” She waited for Izzie’s reaction, seeming too impressed with herself.

“Cotton Candy…Slurpee’s?” Izzie looked perplexed. “Are they even a thing?”

Casey scoffed in disbelief. “Of course they’re a thing.” Her volume still lowered, keeping a watchful gaze over the kids under her care. “They’re amazing.”

Izzie laughed quietly to herself. “I’ll take your word for it.” She could feel herself getting dizzy as they continued to turn, following the direction of the group with their bodies. “It’s a date.”

Casey swore she almost tripped at those words. She didn’t offer a response, instead choosing to remain mute. The thought of even going on a date with Izzie made her sweat for some reason, made her heart thud faster under her chest. She wondered if Izzie could hear it beat.

Deep in the back of her mind, Casey knew why her body reacted that way. But she was too scared to admit it just yet, to idolise the possibility that over the past few weeks Casey might’ve developed feelings for her. She knew Izzie didn’t reciprocate, knew that by simply looking at her. Izzie was too good for her, Casey thought, and it was with that mind-set Casey kept her emotions repressed.

* * *

The air was brisk, and Izzie pulled her camp jacket around her further as she settled into the passenger seat of Casey’s car. Old and scratched leather beneath her, fingernails finding a slight hole at the side and picking at the foam. The engine turned over and as it did the radio came to life, it was quiet but set the ambience perfectly. Izzie reached behind to take the seatbelt, clipping it in and looking over at Casey.

“Come on then Newton, take me to those magical Slurpee’s you’ve been talking about all day.” Izzie teased.

She observed Casey’s reversing process, sucking in a breath as she draped an arm over the back off Izzie’s chair, the position enabled her to view out the back window. Izzie couldn’t help but picture that arm over her shoulders, _Casey’s fingers brushing along her skin as she pulled her closer, her face nuzzling into Casey’s neck_. Izzie snapped herself out of the fantasy, hoping her short breaths hadn’t been too audible.

They pulled out of camp for the first time since setting foot on the grounds, and both girls couldn’t help but feel the excitement rise within them. Casey was hyperaware of Izzie’s gaze on her, whether it was related to her driving or not she didn’t know, but she wasn’t complaining.

As they turned onto the highway, Casey noted the emptiness of the road and took the opportunity to glance over at Izzie. She was nodding along to the steady beat of the music, lip caught between her teeth and Casey’s eyes trailed down without thinking. A sudden flash of headlights in her peripheral vision made her turn back to the road, one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on her thigh.

“What are you thinking about?” Izzie voice pierced through the quiet as Casey took an exit off the road. Izzie assumed they were nearing 7/11.

_How pretty you are_. Casey’s stomach grumbled right on cue, giving her an out. “How hungry I am.” She laughed.

The carpark was pretty much empty, but Casey still parked at the far end. There was a quiet moment as she turned off the ignition, and Izzie stepped out of the car first, followed closely by Casey. The sound of the doors slamming in the night air echoed across the lot, and Casey made sure to lock it before they moved.

Once inside Izzie grabbed a bag of Cool Original Doritos on their way to the Slurpee machine, Casey followed suit and took some chocolate digestives off the shelf.

“It’s my weakness.” She told Izzie. “And here we are, the infamous Cotton Candy Slurpee’s. Prepare to be amazed.” Casey winked, reaching for a large cup and pouring hers out.

Izzie observed whilst also eyeing up the Skittles flavour on the next row, she tapped her fingers on the cup in her hand, the noise seemed obnoxiously loud in the derelict store.

“Your turn.” Casey took the wrapper off her straw, shoving it in the bin nearby and gesturing for Izzie to take her place.

A packet of Haribos was precariously balanced on top of the biscuits once they reached the cash register. Izzie had raised an eyebrow, commenting on Casey’s apparent sweet tooth, then reached to take cash out of her pocket. But Casey paid before she could bat an eyelid. “My treat.” She shrugged.

They left with smiles on their faces, Izzie walking backwards to face Casey as she spoke. “Such a gentleman.”

What Izzie didn’t see was a curb a few metres away, and whilst Casey attempted to warn her she stumbled anyway. Casey lurched forward to catch her before she went flying, Doritos and all. As a result, Casey was holding onto Izzie’s waist as she pressed against her. Their Slurpee’s almost knocking together, and for the first time Izzie properly noticed their height difference. Casey staring down at the wisps of hair that fell over her cheek, and Izzie felt the urge to let her eyelids droop.

“My knight in Camp Wildwood amour.” She tried to joke but she could still feel the heat from Casey’s palm through her shirt.

Casey stepped back then, putting distance between them and clutching her food even closer. “Do you think you can make it back to the car?”

Izzie rolled her eyes, making her way over the parking lot with Casey catching up by her side. They ditched the food in the passenger footwell, and Casey waited for Izzie to try her Slurpee before they set off. Watching with intent, Izzie almost felt under scrutiny as she took the first sip, letting the taste envelope her tongue. She shivered at the flavour, a grimace, and Casey gasped in shock at her reaction.

“You don’t like it.” She stated.

Izzie was hesitant to reply, taking another gulp and wincing as it ran down her throat. “No, I’m sorry.” She started to laugh. “It’s disgusting.”

Casey’s jaw hit the floor, and without hesitation she pointed at the door. “Get out.” Izzie just laughed harder at her. “I’m not joking, get out the car. You can walk back.” Casey could only keep a straight face for a few seconds, and after using one hand to push Izzie away she fell back into her seat with a grin.

“You know Newton, you’re like my new favourite person.” Casey’s head rolled to the side as she heard Izzie speak. “Is that sad?”

Casey shook her head, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “You’re my new favourite person too.” She saw Izzie’s hand resting down by her side, and thought about how easy it would be to reach over and intertwine their fingers. Casey wondered if it was still cold from holding the Slurpee, if there were still drops of condensation resting on her skin.

Instead she leant down and acquired her biscuits from between Izzie’s feet, sitting back up and opening the packet. “Where to now?” She offered one to Izzie, who kindly took one and bit into it.

“Don’t mind.” She swallowed. “Nate mentioned something about a midnight swim him and a few others were doing, we could always go check it out.” Izzie shrugged and when Casey stopped chewing she looked over. “Not a fan?”

“Of Nate? Understatement of the century. But we can go if you want, it might be fun, I don’t think I packed my swimming trunks though.” Casey patted around her pockets, turning around and checking under her seat, making Izzie giggle.

“Hit the road nerd.” They shared a smile before Casey put the vehicle into drive and pulled out of the carkpark.

Hollers were heard even over the rumble of the pickup’s engine, seconds after making the turn back into camp. The lake was on the other side of the perimeter, far enough away for no adventurous kids to fall into, but close enough by you could hear the voices from the shore. Peeking through the trees as they walked up the trail, Izzie could see the shimmer of the water under the moonlight, watching the rippled surface create an abstract reflection.

“Ow!” The sudden voice made Izzie jump, and she turned to Casey who had a hand over her upper arm. “Just a bug.” She explained.

As they appeared through the forest borderline, Izzie grabbed Casey’s hand and led them down to the pier. A cannonball to the left got Casey’s trainers wet, though she could focus on nothing else but Izzie’s skin against hers.

If Casey noticed Izzie’s hesitation to let go when they came to a stop, she didn’t say.

“Hey, you made it.” Nate had spun on his heel once he heard footsteps approaching, a wicked grin spread as he caught sight of Izzie.

Casey wanted to pull Izzie back towards her, but resisted the urge and instead placed a fake smile on her lips.

“We did, you ready for a swim Newton?” Izzie faced her and raised her eyebrows, but Casey shook her head.

“No um…I think I’m going to sit this one out.” She let out a light chuckle which faded when she saw Izzie’s disappointed expression.

Izzie opened her mouth to protest, but Nate didn’t give her a chance to respond, dragging her to the end of the pier. Casey watched Izzie give her a little wave as she got further away. There was something about him that made Casey want to push him straight into shark-infested waters, the green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head.

She followed their path, reaching them as Nate jumped into the water. Izzie wasn’t far behind, stripping down to her underwear.

“You sure you don’t wanna join?” Izzie commented, and Casey didn’t trust herself to do anything but shake her head.

A swan-dive into the lake caused Casey to roll her eyes, _of course she’s that perfect._ She sat herself down on the pier, legs swinging off the end. She observed the scenic setting around her, occasionally drifting over to Izzie whose skin glistened in the dimmed light, hair flicked back. Casey let herself lie back on the wooden surface, staring up at the star filled sky and releasing a deep sigh. A part of her wished she would have the confidence to join Izzie in the water, and the other part thanked god she didn’t have to undress in front of her crush.

Mere minutes went by before Casey heard footsteps on the metal rungs, a figure appearing from the ladder that led into the water. Izzie came into sight and she smiled, but when Izzie started to stroll over she gasped and clutched her ankle, stopping her from going any further. Casey sat up with rapid speed, drawing away from the edge and helping Izzie down to the ground.

“Hey, sit down.” She knelt next to her. “What happened?” Casey reached for the pile of clothes Izzie had entrusted her with, helping her pull the t-shirt over her head.

“I don’t know.” Izzie tried to move her ankle and winced. “I might’ve twisted it earlier when I tripped.”

Casey removed her jacket and placed it round Izzie’s shoulders. “You weren’t in the water for long.” She noticed, unable to stop herself from brushing a stray hair off Izzie’s forehead. The touch made Izzie look up.

“It was kinda boring without you.” She admitted, appearing almost shy as she did. “Besides, Nate kept trying to get me to play chicken, and there was no way I was getting on his shoulders.” 

“He’s basically in love with you.” Casey grumbled, Izzie’s ankle now in her grasp.

“Don’t worry Newton, I only have eyes for you.”

She knew Izzie was teasing, but it still pulled on her heartstrings just the same. Clearing her throat, Casey helped the girl back on her feet, holding her close as Izzie favoured her leg. Casey pondered for a moment, before an idea popped into her mind.

“Right.” She turned around and patted her shoulders. “Piggy-back time.”

“There’s no way you can carry me all the way back to the bunk.” Izzie shook her head, but when Casey didn’t budge she sighed. “Alright then, if you insist.”

She used her good ankle to jump and wrapped her legs around Casey’s middle, arms dangling round her neck. Casey had a strong grip on her bare thighs, the small shorts not covering much up. Izzie went a little lightheaded at the feeling of Casey pressed against her, trying to hide how much Casey’s show of strength affected her.

“How many times are you going to save me in one night?” Izzie’s breath brushed up against her ear, and Casey’s skin prickled.

They began walking, Casey holding her up with little effort and Izzie revelling in the height advantage it gave her.

“As many times as you need princess.”

Izzie wondered if Casey could feel the heat radiating off her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to start doing Thursday updates now, just to keep things more consistent.   
> Also the way I've described horse riding in this chapter is the English way, I am English just to clarify ahaha.
> 
> I have planned out the chapters, and the rating will change later on so keep an eye out ;)


End file.
